Talk:Shampoo/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170801204830
Ranma 1/2 - This series has THE 'most unlikeable cast of characters I have ever come across in all my time anime surfing. You would think for such an acclaimed series, the characters would be really lovable but they wasn't. They were seriously obnoxious, not to mention one-dimensional. Instead of even trying to have a thread of a plot, it substitutes that for idiotic filler episodes focusing extensively on romantic obsession and overplayed run-on gags that leave you rolling your eyes so hard they'll fall out of your skull the time you finish watching it. And if you're everything like me - someone who '''DESPISES '''female-on-male abuse "comicality" - then this series will drive your sanity up the wall. Half the time I was shouting at my laptop pointlessly trying to command Ranma, "'Dude! Grow some fucking balls and put the bitches in their places already!" Seriously. This anime just LOVES to abuse its main character, verbally and physically. By the half-way point I was left with the impression that Rumiko Takahashi had a fetish for whipped men because the amount of Ranma-bashing she put into her series is astonishing and really becomes tedious over time. Now, I could've been willing to overlook Ranma 1/2's lack of plot if the characters were more fun and detracted me from that, but they really wasn't. A vast majority of them left me wanting to kill myself, they were THAT bad, especially Ranma and Akane. Their forced, overbearing relationship was what truly killed the series for me personally. It was abusive in every sense of the word, from verbal to emotional, and even physical, but only Akane was ever allowed to deal out physical punishment to Ranma. She was a delicate little "princess" who couldn't be touched. Ugh. I'm not too sure what exactly was going through Takahashi's mind when she chose those two pushy dumbasses to be the main couple of her series. Completely retarded. There's NOTHING fun in watching two domineering characters forced to interact with each other, because of the majority of their interactions will be spent trying to consistently overpower the other, petulantly bickering back-and-forth like big babies. It also doesn't help that Ranma's and Akane's contrived relationship is massively cliched, just a boy does everything while the girl stays at home and cooks kind of scenario. *Groans in disgust.* Akane even went through bridal training so she could essentially rewrite her personality to be Ranma's housewife. How appalling. I could go on with my hatred of Ranma 1/2 forever, but I think I've made my point clear enough by now. I'm not a fan of nonsensical misunderstandings that could be resolved with a little bit of patience on the characters' parts. It serves no good other than making the characters look like massive retards, and stupidity isn't funny, at all. Parody isn't about taking a particular troupe and blowing it up to absurd portions. It's about clever poking fun at it through the usage of fun jokes. This... This show's just plain retarded.